An image forming apparatus capable of forming an image with a decoloring toner and a non-decoloring toner is proposed. A temperature area in which a toner image by the decoloring toner can be fixed on a sheet and a temperature area in which a toner image by the non-decoloring toner can be fixed on the sheet are different. For example, if the toner image by the decoloring toner is fixed at a fixable temperature of the non-decoloring toner, the toner image fixed on the sheet may be erased in some cases. Thus, it is necessary for the image forming apparatus to control a temperature of a fixing section according to the type of toner used.
The image forming apparatus cannot determine which toner is used until receiving a print job. Thus, for example, in a case in which the temperature of the fixing device on standby is set to a temperature suitable to one toner, at the time of receiving the print job requiring use of the other toner, there is a problem that waiting time is generated for adjusting the temperature.